cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff Monadeo
Physical Description Jeff is 6'3” and 200 lbs. He has brown hair that he keeps long, down to his shoulders. He sometimes puts it up into a ponytail to get it out of his face, but most often he lets it hang down. His eyes are brown with some green spots visible upon close inspection. He is well-built, being mostly muscle and very little fat. His skin is lightly tanned due to his time outside, but not very dark because he mostly stayed in the forest under the shade of the trees. He has a scar crossing his left eyebrow. He wears casual and simple clothes. He almost always has his swords with him, usually sheathed on his back so that the hilts stick up over either shoulder next to his head. Personality He is fairly laid back and easy to get along with. He is highly in tune with nature and spends as much time as possible in the forest near his home. Jeff will always listen to someone who wants to talk, and often had friends asking him for advice or just to listen to their problems. He is not exactly shy, but he is quiet and reserved, tending to only speak when he feels there is something to be said. He will still carry on a normal conversation, but it has to have meaning. (He doesn’t prattle away about nothing.) He has a strong sense of honor. His distance from Union City has caused him to not care about the Coalition conflict, and to instead focus on nature. He loves to sing and has a beautiful bass voice. History Jeff was, until a few years ago, the only child born to Steven and Amber Monadeo. (Jeff’s sister Sarah was born when Jeff was 14) Steven Monadeo is the chief of police for Jeff’s hometown, and trained Jeff to fight from an early age, focusing most on unarmed combat and, at Jeff’s request, twin short swords. Amber Monadeo is a housewife and raised Jeff to respect nature, while respecting other people just as much. This gave Jeff his strong moral values and his sense of honor. They lived on the outskirts of town, and at the age of 5, Jeff first wandered into the forest. Once there, he suddenly felt a great peaceful feeling come over him. He told his parents about it and they knew he had a special connection to nature. From that point on, Jeff often spent time in the forest, enjoying the atmosphere and the animals. He even began to recognize certain animals and develop friendships with them. Eventually he developed the ability to talk to the animals, further strengthening his connection to them. Despite his strong connection to nature, he still formed friendships among humans too, and was not shunned for his peculiarities. Instead his friends were in awe of his sensitivity to nature. When, at the age of 15, he told his parents that he had managed to move some mud around just by thinking about it, they were overjoyed. They had suspected that Jeff would develop the nature element, and knew that now he could start at Sator in the fall. He passed all the preliminaries and practiced with his element as much as he could before he had to leave. Everything was going well and Jeff was set to go to Sator. Story Title